


Start Again

by devilsduplicity



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-20
Updated: 2013-02-20
Packaged: 2017-11-29 23:46:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/692910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/devilsduplicity/pseuds/devilsduplicity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's strange, this camaraderie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Start Again

It's strange, this camaraderie. He thinks he can get used to it -- thinks he  _has_  -- but just when awkward slides into comfortable, Adam says or does something that makes him fidget all over again.  
  
"Yours was cold?" Adam is saying. They're laying in bed together, face-up, shoulders touching.  
  
"Yeah." The term  _hot as Hell_  was something Nick couldn't reconcile in his head any more. "What about you?"  
  
"Burning. Hot like a fuckin'  _fire_."  
  
Adam is  _always cold_  now, just like Nick is always hot. Their bodies --  _their_  bodies -- haven't adapted to the normal temperature yet, so Adam shakes, and Nick sweats, and when they look at each other they both start to laugh at how ridiculous it all is.  
  
"What's your last name?" Nick asks suddenly, his features twisting into a frown. It's so damned hot, and Adam's skin is cool to the touch when he sets his hand over the younger man's wrist.  
  
"Milligan," Adam replies, turning his attention back to the ceiling, ever-aware of the warmth spreading from the fingers wrapped around his wrist. "You?"  
  
Nick pauses, then breathes out a long sigh.  
  
"I... I don't remember."  
  
"Huh."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"... Don't worry about it. It probably sucked."  
  
"..."  
  
"It was probably something stupid, like Nancy. Nick Nancy." Adam grins. "S'got a nice ring to it."  
  
"I hate you," Nick says in a monotone.  
  
"And it doesn't matter now anyways," Adam was saying, ignoring the other man. "We need new passports, new identities. You can be Nick Nancy. I'll be Adam  _Amazing_."  
  
"Adam Atrocious," the older man interjects, the edge of his lips quirking up in a half-smile Adam had always attributed to Lucifer when, really, it was all Nick.  
  
" _Hey_  now, none of that." It's a halfhearted attempt at scolding a man twice his age.  
  
Nick is so hot now he's shivering from it -- the firm press of contradictions making his vision go blurry. He shifts over a little bit more until his arm is pressed into the side of the younger man's body. Adam is still cool to the touch, makes a small noise in the back of his throat that says he readily welcomes Nick's heat.  
  
"Where are we gonna go?" Nick says, eyes falling half-lidded as weariness descends upon the both of them.  
  
"Somewhere new," Adam suggests, slinging an arm across his own stomach and seeking out the other man's fingers. "Somewhere where there are no bad memories, where we can start over. Together."  
  
Nick falls asleep to the sound of that last word ringing in his mind.


End file.
